


The King in Venice- a special guest

by Tdreaming87



Series: The King in Venice [1]
Category: Call Me By Your Name (2017)
Genre: Kid cudi - Freeform, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-03
Updated: 2019-09-03
Packaged: 2020-10-06 16:57:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20510396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tdreaming87/pseuds/Tdreaming87
Summary: These are a few shorts inspired by the events during the Venice Film festival.





	The King in Venice- a special guest

**Author's Note:**

> Seeing Timmy bring is idol/friend Kid Cudi aka Scott to the red carpet made me think about what happened before they arrived.

“That was fun.” Scott says, getting up from the bed.   
“It sure was fun, or amazing is a better word. You always know exactly how to me cum.” I say not getting out of bed. I’m not sure I could move at all after the sex we’ve just had.   
I stare at his amazing ass as he walks toward the bathroom.   
“I’m glad you came here.” I tell him.   
“I’m happy you invited me”  
“Of course, you’re my best friend. I wanted to share this with you.”  
He comes out of the bathroom with a smile.   
“Well, I think Armie is your best friend. But I’m a close second.” He winks at me and sits in the chair next to the bed. He’s still naked.   
I wish he hadn’t mentioned Armie. I Invited Armie to Venice, but he said no. He said it would be too awkward with Lily around. After three years he’s still not ready to admit or publicly acknowledge the love we share. The relationship that’s not a relationship continues.   
I groan and cover my face with the pillow. It’s too much to think about  
Scott pulls the pillow from my face. “Hey.” He says softly. “I’m sorry. I know it’s complicated and maybe a sore subject.”   
“Yes.” I say grabbing his hand. “But Seriously, I really happy you are here with me.”  
“I know you are Sweet T. I know.” He kisses me gently.  
“Now come on, King!” He says as he pulls me up from the bed. “Let’s get you into that pretty suit. We’ve got a movie premiere to attend.”


End file.
